Floods have become a common phenomenon nowadays. Rivers, canals and other water bodies often get flooded with increasing frequency due to sudden excessive rains and other reasons. These often spread beyond banks and submerge plains. People get trapped in such waters, get carried away or drowned if timely and effective rescue is not available. Similar emergencies occur in other kind of water bodies like sea, lakes, on ships, boats etc. where fast aerial rescue is only hope.
Aerial rescue is an effective mode for rescuing such victims. Prevalent methods followed in such aerial rescue involves lowering of a crew member of rescue team through a rope with harness, putting the victim into the harness and then lifting them up mostly one after another. This is a time taking process and involves a risky adventure for the rescue team. So it limits the scope and success rate of the operation considerably. These risks may be minimized and success probability can be enhanced if lowering of a rescue personnel is not required and rescue operation could be carried out and monitored from above, be it a craft or a vantage point on top in a relatively faster operation.